


Abnormal Normalcy

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Post Season 8, cas watches spongebob, horror movie, human!Cas, zombie movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean, and Sam watch a zombie movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> For no reason at all, I just really like fluff.

The day had started off as normal as any abnormal day for Dean. Sam was healing, slowly, but surely, and he had gotten into the habit of curing demons now, now that he knew how, and was going to the church every day for confession, which Cas and Dean had joked about, (well, more like Dean joked about to Cas), “ _Forgive me father for I have sinned, I killed a man in cold blood today and had a full conversation with a demon that I kidnapped and strapped to a chair in my dungeon._ ” Cas would laugh at that, and Cas was starting to get Dean’s references for the most part, as long as he didn’t talk about Star Trek or The Hobbit or Batman, and even if he did, Cas would still smile and laugh along with Dean.

He couldn’t help that he was so damn funny.

But he had to admit that it was always a goal to get Cas to laugh nowadays, since Cas never had much to laugh about. Being stripped of his grace left him in a very bad place, and before they found him, he was living in a homeless community on the streets, and had gotten extremely sickly thin, and grimy to the point where they had hardly recognized him.

Of course, Dean was pissed at him then, being sick out of worry for him, but he was grateful to have Cas back at the bunker with he and Sam, and it was good.

Killing things, saving people, with his family.

Things were quiet for the most part, other than the stories on the news about strange killings leaving people with their eyes melted out of their head. Cas hated watching the news, because he knew that if the angels found him, they would kill him, and Dean was careful to keep those news stories away from him.

Cas wasn’t going to die because they weren’t careful enough.

But for the most part, things were normal.

Very, strangely, normal.

Until that night.

He and Cas and Sam had stayed up to watch a crappy zombie flick on the television, having popcorn to share and Dean laughed hysterically at the bad gore effects, while Cas gaped openly at the movie and Sam rolled his eyes at the inaccuracies.

At one point, Sam had dozed off, bored out of his mind, and the other two men stared at the screen intently, the story finally hitting its peak of terror. The room was silent, and Cas leaned forward with his hands on his knees, and Dean was smiling at him.

Maybe he wasn’t a baby in a trenchcoat, but he was child-like, in a stupid endearing, _it’s Cas_ way. His eyes flickered back to the screen just as the zombie popped out of the window, and Cas jumped back, sending Dean into convulsions of laughter. He couldn’t be bothered with the fact that Cas was huddled up next to him, his arm practically around the smaller man, who was now fuming at Dean.

“Not funny.” He said simply, and _pouted_ , and of course, this only made Dean laugh harder. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder and pulled him close, apologizing through his laughter, and Cas’ glare softened and a small smile appeared. Dean let his arm rest on Cas’ shoulder for the rest of the movie, which fizzled into ridiculous cinematic panning out while zombies hoarded around the heroine of the movie.

The credits rolled onto the screen, and neither of the men attempted to get up. Dean stared intently at the credits, very interested in who concocted the bad effects, or maybe he was just trying to ignore the fact that he still had his arm around Cas, who was looking up at him. Dean slowly removed his arm from Cas’ shoulder before looking over at him, and the other man looked oddly pathetic, his blue eyes large and round with innocence. Dean smiled at him and patted his leg, and said goodnight, and Cas sat on the couch and watched him walk to the hallway.

“Dean,” he called, and the man stopped dead in his tracks to turn around. “I’m not ready for bed.” He said, soft, and averted his gaze. “When the male zombie bit into the neck of the man on the boat-“ Dean shuffled back over to Cas, and sat down, and they sat in silence for a second.

“We’ll watch Spongebob or somethin’, Cas.” He said, flicking through the channels. Cas shifted, and put his head on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean felt his brow furrow as he clicked to Nickelodeon. Dean huffed a small breath out, and awkwardly placed his hands on his legs, very aware of Cas’ breathing. Had Sam been awake, Dean might have made more of a fuss of being uncomfortable with Cas invading his personal space, but as he nuzzled a little into Dean’s arm, he had no reason to fuss at all.

He glanced down at Cas from the corner of his eyes, and bit his lip before jerking his head down to rest on the top of the brunet’s. It was uncomfortable, and awkward, and he felt like a girl that he was so focused on Cas’ head on his shoulder. It was ridiculous, and Cas probably didn’t understand the significance of this, but Dean did, and he was, ugh, _nervous_.

“This show doesn’t make any sense.” Cas said, and Dean felt his low voice vibrate through his body. It sent chills through him, hairs on his arm standing to attention, and his heart felt like it was failing to beat.

“Yeah,” Dean said, and coughed, “but I bet it’s getting your mind off of the zombie flick.” He tried to make his voice low again, but with his head resting on Cas’, he couldn’t help but to say everything more softly, like he would break Cas if he spoke too loudly.

“You’re a good friend, Dean.” Cas said, and moved his head off of Dean’s shoulder. The hunter felt himself gulp as Cas looked up at him, and smiled, maybe a little too hard. Something in Cas’ eyes changed, and repositioned himself to face Dean, who was avoiding his gaze.

His eyes darted up to Cas’. He was too close, and his gaze was unfaltering, and Dean felt himself stop breathing when he realized that Cas was doing the ‘head tilt’ and he watched the man’s lips meet his, a soft, plush, pink kiss, warm, and innocent. He felt himself smile, and scratched the top of his head, looking back at Cas, and chuckled softly.

“I can’t believe our first kiss was to the romantic sounds of Squidward’s clarinet.” He said, and Cas laughed along with him, a big gummy smile, full of adoration and love.

Abnormal normalcy was the best kind of normal, he thought to himself as he leaned forward to kiss Cas’ smile.


End file.
